The Tortured Life Of Shady Jones
by ShadyJones
Summary: This is the tale of a girl, struggling to survive in the streets of 1899 New York. Yeah, you think you've heard it all before, but this is Shady Jones...a girl very diferent from other girls. I dare you to read on...
1. Anger

_DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies, or any of the characters that are in Newsies that might be mentioned in this story, I don't own Bittah, Air, Jade, Skater, Spunk or Rubix, they all own themselves.(Jade is owned by Marbles) I do own all the other characters, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Ruby/Shady, and all the other miscellaneous characters mentioned._

_NOTE This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, please read and review!_

Chapter One

"Out! Out of me way! You're nothing, ya hear?" yelled Mr. Jones, throwing Ruby against the wall. "Oh to have been cursed with a headstrong daughter instead of a son! Acts like she were a boy anyway." He muttered angrily, glaring at the girl's small figure crumpled against the wall. Ruby fought back tears as her father gave her one last kick on his way out the door. "Tell yer _mother_ that I won't be returning for dinner." he growled, slamming the door so hard that all of Manhattan trembled.

Several moments passed before Ruby dared to move. Letting out a little sob, she reached up to feel the steadily growing lump from where her head hit the wall. "I wish I was a boy…" she muttered, spitting on the ground in an attempt to rid her mouth of the taste of blood. Bringing her sleeve up to her split lip she called out, "Ma! Pa says he ain't comin' back 'fore dinner!" She wrinkled her forehead puzzled at not receiving a response from her mother. Picking herself up gingerly and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Ma?" she called out hesitantly, placing a trembling hand on the doorknob. "Pa says he ain't-" she stopped short, her mouth falling open releasing a terrified shriek when she saw the kitchen. "Ma!" she yelled, running to the figure sprawled across the floor. It was her mother, her wonderful, kind, beautiful mother. She had never harmed anyone, all she'd ever done was love, yet here she was, unable to see or move and drenched in her own blood.

_No, it can't be true,_ Ruby thought, tears falling down her cheeks, _she can't be dead._ But there was the knife handle, gleaming amidst the pool of blood that was her mother. "Ma, wake up… Please, Pa-" she sniffled, "Pa says he ain't gonna…gonna…Pa says he ain't come…home…"

Heartbroken she threw herself, wailing, onto her mother's still warm body, not caring for her own cuts and bruises. There she remained for hours, sometimes weeping, sometimes pleading with the Almighty to give her mother back. At last, there were no-more tears, no-more curses; Ruby felt nothing but a white-hot anger that burned in her chest like a red-hot poker. "I won't ever forget you Ma, I promise." She said quietly, gently plucking the silver dagger from her mother's chest.

"I'm leavin' now Ma, and I ain't never gonna come back." She sobbed. "And whoever killed you will soon wish he was never born." She added, pounding her tiny fist into her hand. With that final word, she plucked the emerald wedding ring off the deathly pale finger and left, not daring to look back even once.

Once outside the house, Ruby's anger subsided and she realized that she didn't know what to do next. What could she, a skinny little girl of 12 do in the great big city of Manhattan? Looking down she saw that her dress, once a beautiful snowy white, was now dyed red with her mothers blood.

Passers-by gave her funny looks, some were looks of pity, others were cruler, looks of superiority, annoyance and disgust. She almost leapt out of her skin when she felt something hit the back of her head. Looking up she saw big fat rain-drops falling from the sky. "Just what I needed." She muttered disgustedly. "I can't go home anyway." She shuddered at the thought of sleeping in the same house as a corpse, much less her darling mother's corpse.

"You! Boy, I'll give you a nickel to carry my bags." A man with thick-rimmed glasses had appeared behind her. He was just thrusting a large package into her hands when he realized his mistake. "Oh, a girl." Disgusted and embarrassed by his mistake he slunk off in search of a bag boy. By now the raindrops had begun falling even harder than before. Ruby dashed to the nearest door and knocked, hoping whoever was inside would be kind enough to help her.

After several moments the door opened revealing a short greasy haired man, "Whaddya want?"

"I was just hoping that you might let me in," she stammered uncertainly, "just until the rain stops."

"Be off wench!" he sneered, "we'll not be needing any more 'a you!" With that he slammed the door in her face.

Shady moved from door to door, only to get the same response.

"Wot? Girl, get along wit you!" SLAM! "If you ain't gonna please me customers den be off wit ye!" SLAM! "I'm sorry dearie; if you were a boy I'd have work for you but-" SLAM!

Ruby continued wandering from door to door, each time hoping that she might get a different response but to no avail.

Finally, weak from pain, anger, hunger, cold and exhaustion she collapsed in a dark alley.


	2. Fate

_DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies, or any of the characters that are in Newsies that might be mentioned in this story, I don't own Bittah, Air, Jade, Skater, Spunk or Rubix, they all own themselves.(Jade is owned by Marbles) I do own all the other characters, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Ruby/Shady, and all the other miscellaneous characters mentioned._

_NOTE This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, please read and review!_

Chapter Two

"Well, what do we got here?" Skater smirked as she kicked the small figure sprawled across the dirty cobblestones in the back alley. She tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder as she called for the other girls to come over.

Jade was the first arrive. Upon seeing the girl she immediately reached for her silver dagger. "Let's kill 'er!" Jade grinned maliciously, tossing her dark red hair out of her eyes. She advanced, knife drawn, her bright green eyes flashing

"Wait!" Spunk rushed forward, placing herself between Jade and the girl. "We can't just kill her Jade!" She yelled breathlessly, giving the girl on the ground a look of pity. "Don't you remember thatyou were once-"

"Awh, we don't need a sermon." Jade sneered, pushing past the younger girl.

"What has she ever done to you?"

"It's not what she has done, it's what she hasn't done!" Jade retorted, "Has she ever helped us? I don't think so!"

"Have you ever _met_ her before?" Air chuckled, elbowing past Jade and Spunk. "Because I thought you would have to _meet_ someone for them to help you. Just a thought."

Ruby woke up, stiff all over. Her arms felt as if they weighed a ton. Suddenly she realized that someone was talking. Were they talking to her? She opened her eyes a crack and caught a glimpse of four girls standing around her arguing.

"I say we kill her!" Jade stomped her foot like a child having a temper tantrum. She didn't like being told what to do, who cared if it was an order from the boss? The fact that the others _didn't_ want to kill the girl made her want to even more.

"Well I say we _don't_." Skater growled for the hundredth time. Was she the leader or wasn't she? Jade could kill herself if it would give her a moment's peace.

Ruby willed her arms to move. _If I could just reach a rock or something._ She thought, inching her hand forward. After what seemed like hours she felt cold hard metal underneath her fingers. Thank God she had taken the knife before she left home.

Spunk glanced over at the girl while the others were arguing. _I wonder how much trouble I'd get in if I just took the girl and ran… _she mused to herself. "Hey! She's awake, why don't we see what she has to say for herself?"

Terrified because her movement had been noticed, Ruby grasped the knife firmly and jumped up, assuming what she presumed was a fighter's stance. "Ya'll better stay back!" she stammered, waving the knife in the general direction of the girls. "I..I..I got a knife!"

"Woah, slow down tiger." Air chuckled, amused at the young girl's courage. "We ain't gonna hurtcha!"

Spunk edged away from the wildly swinging knife. "Oh, please don't hurt yourself!"

Skaters temper was rising to the surface, fighting to take control. Why was she letting the others walk all over her? She _was _the leader after all. _No, keep calm… Don't loose yourself Jo…_ She thought to herself, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Need I remind you…" she gritted her teeth, _just keep calm…_

"Who says we ain't gonna hurt her?" Jade interrupted, "We've got knives too missy, and I _still_ say-"

_This is the last straw _Skater unleashed the temper that had been fighting to get out. "Will you all just SHUT UP for _once?_" she yelled, her blue eyes flashing. Her scream echoed in the silence that followed. Ruby let out a terrified shriek and dropped her knife.

"Am I the leader or aren't I?" Skater pulled her knife out of her pocket, jabbing it towards Jade's chest. Swinging her head around she glared at each of the girls in turn. Spunk and Air quickly averted their gazes. "Well, Jade?"

Jade glared defiantly at Skater for a few seconds. "You're da leader." Jade mumbled disgustedly, pocketing her knife and stomping off.

"So," Skatersaid, loweringher knife, her glare slowly morphing into a smile, "what's you name kid?"


	3. Dreams

Ok, so, I've finally gotten around to updating here on I already posted this chapter on but then I realizes that some people only do fanfiction, so I posted here, even though I'm striking against them. I just want everybody to be able to read this story.

Disclaimer: bah... you know the drill...

* * *

"_Come here my pretty, and I'll slit your throat…"_

"_And to kill 'em quick, you gotta slice 'em right here," Bittah reached out, gently brushing her fingertips against Ruby's throat, "right on the jugular vein…"_

"_No! Please!" A short fat boy cowered on the dirty cobblestones, "I got a little brother! He's only four!"_

"_She likes to lurk in the shadows, very suspicious, be on the lookout for this shady character!" Air chuckled as she looked up from the paper she was reading, "That's it, we'll call you Shady…"_

"_A quick stomp to the instep will immobilize your victim long enough for you to reach your knife. And then…" _

"_And a sister! She's only two! Please… Have mercy!" In a flash of silver, his throat was slit. "Please…" he whimpered fighting for breath.._

"_Be off wench! We'll not be needing any more 'a you!" _

"_Oh! Don't scare her!" Spunk reached over and put a comforting hand of Ruby's shoulder, "There there, you'll get used to them…eventually…"_

"_Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mysterious murderer strikes again!"_

"_And remember, we do our fighting outside…not in bars or taverns like barbarians…" Rubix leaned forward, brushing her wild red hair out of her eyes, "Remember that newcomer, we can't have you disgracing our fine reputation…"_

"_Boy found dead in alley! Believed to be the work of the Silver Daggers!"_

_Skater scoffed "We don't celebrate Christmas here kid, Christmas is for those rich fops who have nothing better to do…"_

"_If it's a girl, go for the hair; yank it out if you have to…"_

"_Stupid, fat, lazy slobs! Always gloating, preening, sitting back while all us 'lesser' folk do all the work… Makes me sick!"_

"_Should have killed you the minute we saw you…"_

"_Stupid girl! Good for nothing!" Mr. Jones towered over Ruby. "Get outta this house!"_

"_Lazy bums, Should all be slaughtered."_

"_Worthless little maggot…" Jade sneered, polishing her knife on her shirt._

"_Keep a close eye on your kids, mothers! Dangerous murder at large in the city!"_

"_Give me a break…" The boy scoffed, "you really think you can take me?"_

"_Please… Have mercy!"_

_There was her mother… soaked in blood… silver knife sticking out of her chest. Mr. Jones stood over the body, grinning menacingly. "One down…One to go…" He stood up carefully, "Oh Ruby! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

"_Police warn you to be on alert! Any suspicious activities should be reported to the authorities immediately!"_

"_Ruby…I've got a present for you!"_

"Nooooo!" Shady woke up in a cold sweat. _It's only a dream…_ she told herself over and over again… _Oh, if only I could believe that…_


	4. Defeat

_DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies, or any of the characters that are in Newsies that might be mentioned in this story, I don't own Bittah, Air, Jade, Skater, Spunk or Rubix, they all own themselves.(Jade is owned by Marbles) I do own all the other characters, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Ruby/Shady, and all the other miscellaneous characters mentioned._

_NOTE This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, please read and review!_

_I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and for their kind words of support! I am sad to say that this story is close to being finished, but never fear! Upon finishing this story, I shall surely start another!_

_Shady_

"Wake up wake up!" Rubix called as she walked through the bunkroom, pulling sheets off of the sleeping girls. "Wake up my little chickens! Time for stealing, time for tricking, time for maiming." She reached over and pulled at a blanket, revealing a girl with bright red hair and mismatched eyes. "Don't think that just because it's your birthday that you ain't gonna hafta go to work Miss Shady Jones."

"Awh, five more minutes, please…" Shady grumbled, trying to pull the blanket back over her head. Four years and she still wasn't used to Rubix's stupid 5 Am wake up calls. "Come on Bex, five more minutes, please…"

Rubix shrugged, "Fine, get in trouble with Skater; I don't give a donkeys behind. Happy birthday…" She mumbled walking towards the next bed. "Rise and shine Morning Glory!" she called in a loud obnoxious voice, shaking Bittah by the shoulders.

Bittah sprang out from under the sheets, and pulled her knife out. Pressing the knife against Rubix's throat she whispered, "Don't you _ever_ call me Morning Glory again you fiend!"

Shady groaned as she struggled to sit up; she'd been out too late the night before and now she was wondering if this was really the life for her. "Come on guys, some of us are trying to sleep…" Shady yawned rubbing her eyes sleepily.

In a flash, Rubix knocked the knife out of Bittah's hand and started pummeling her with a pillow. "Hah! Fiend am I?"

"AIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR!"

Momentarily all eyes turned towards the washroom as Spunk ran out screaming. Air giggled innocently as she pulled the blanket up over her head.

"You think this is funny?" Spunk shrieked, running towards Air and shaking her by the shoulders. "Where is it? I know you took it!"

_Another day as a Silver Dagger…_ Shady thought shaking her head as she made her way towards the washroom. Everyone seemed to be in such a _great_ mood this morning.

Shady grinned recalling the day that fate had brought her to the Silver Daggers. They'd argued for hours, and she'd been scared out of her wits. She stared into the dirty mirror in front of her; it was hard to believe that she had killed six people in four years. _Or was it seven?_

She sighed as the sound of the girls' fighting got louder. Shady knew that any minute now, Skater would storm in to break things up.

Right on cue Skater glided into the room silencing the fighting girls with a glare. "Come on, break it up!" Skater growled, pulling the girls off of each other. "Bex, you know the rules, we fight _outside_ not _inside_!"

Shady sighed as she finished dressing. _Another day, another chance to do something great with my life, yeah right…_ After placing her knife in her pocket she left the building and hit the streets.

She squinted as the harsh sunlight hit her eyes. Shaking her head she slunk into the shadows of a dark alley. This was where she was most comfortable. "Bah, sun… Who needs it?" Shady growled letting eyes adjust to the darkness of the alley.

Leaning against the wall, she prepared for what she thought would be a long wait. After a few minutes, she spotted a likely victim as a boy of average height, with curly brown hair and a newsie hat stepped into view. Best of all, he appeared to be alone and supported himself on a pair of wooden crutches. She pulled her knife out of her pocket, chuckling, _this is going to be a short day. Lucky me…_

"Hey! Crutchy!" A tall boy with blond hair and cowboy hat rounded the corner, "we thought we'd find you here!"

Shady swore under her breath, _maybe I could take them both…_

"Oh, hey-hey guys!" Crutchy smiled and paused letting the boy catch up. "How's the selling going? And who have ya got with you Jack?"

A short Italian boy followed Jack around the corner. "Not so good. Hey, Crutchy could you lend me two-bits? I got a hot tip…"

_Or not…_ Shady thought disgustedly. There was no-way she could take on four boys at the same time. She skulked off in search of an easier victim.

"P-p-please… Let me go!"

"Hmm… Let's rethink that sentence shall we?"

Shady looked up from her half-drunk coffee and noticed a tall black-haired boy standing in the doorway of Tibby's. The boy leaned over a smaller boy, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Come on Tumble-boy." He sneered, shoving the younger boy to the ground. "Say, 'Let me go, _please.'_"

"Oscar, please! Let me go!" The boy sniffled, glancing hurriedly around the room, hoping that someone would be brave enough to come help him.

"'Let me go please, _sir.'_ You've forgotten your manners Tumbler, I'm disappointed._"_ Oscar sneered, kicking Tumbler in the ribs.

Shady scowled with disgust. _Where's the pleasure in picking fights with a weakling like that? _ She thought angrily glaring at the boys. _There's no challenge in a fight like that. _ She stood abruptly and stalked over to Oscar. "Scuse me, but you don't want to fight me do you?" She asked, cracking her knuckles loudly.

Oscar smirked at the girl. "Step aside girly, I don't have time for you tonight." With a grin he kicked the boy again, "Go home and play with your dollies, me an' this boy are busy."

Shady glared as Oscar raised his fist to punch Tumbler. _Go play with my dollies eh?_ She thought with a sneer. _I'll give you dollies…_ Furiously she stomped on Oscar's foot grinning at the satisfying crack of breaking bones. "I'll only tell you once, let that boy go, he's no match for you. I on the other hand..." Chuckling she rolled up her sleeves. "Or are you too chicken?"

Furiously Oscar turned and glared at Shady. "Just who do you think you are? You'll be sorry you ever messed with me you hussy!" He swung his fists wildly, missing her head by a few inches. He grunted as she retaliated by kneeing him in the gut.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, did you say you wanted more?" Shady laughed, whacking him in the stomach. Oscar doubled over in pain as she punched his nose which erupted in a stream of blood.

"Get out of here kid!" Shady laughed, motioning for Tumbler to leave. "Oh, what, you want some more?" She smirked at Oscar.

"No ma'am!" Oscar sneered, struggling to his feet.

"What did you just call me?" With a shriek Shady threw herself at the impertinent boy and pummeled every bit of him that she could reach. "Never…ever…call….me...ma'am!" she shrieked at him through clenched teeth.

"Shady Jones! What do you think you're doing?" Air stood in the doorway gazing horrorstruck at Shady and Oscar fighting on the ground.

Shady jumped up and glanced at Air guiltily. "I was um… Would you believe that I was umm…"

"This is the last straw. It really is." Skater muttered shaking her head sadly. "Jones, how many times must a person be told the rules before they remember them?"

Shady sat silently staring at her hands. "I…" she sighed and closed her eyes choking back emotion. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She muttered staring at her feet.

"That's what you said _last time._" Bittah reminded her. "And did that stop you? No."

Rubix ran her hand through her hair distractedly. "How could you do this to us Shady? We Silver Daggers are proud of our prestigious reputation; we worked hard to get it. And now you've thrown it away by tussling with a…with a newsie?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I thought we taught you better than that."

"I'll do better! I promise! Just give me a second chance!" Shady pleaded, looking around the room helplessly. "Please…"

"We gave you a second chance, and a third, and a fourth." Skater said softly. "You leave us with no other choice. I'm sorry." She stood up slowly refusing to meet Shady's gaze. Around her the other girls did the same. "You have until tonight to collect your things."

"Yeah, we _won't_ be seeing you." Bittah sneered, stalking out of the room.

Shady turned to Spunk, imploring her to speak up on her behalf. "Spunk. Come on… You know I never…" Spunk sniffed quietly as she fled the room.

Shady looked around the room in disbelief. The room that until now she had called home. She rubbed her eyes furiously willing the tears not to flow. Silently she collected her few belongings, her coat, her knife, the few pages of Shakespeare she had stolen from the library and her mothers ring. Heaving a sigh she opened the door and ran down the street; she didn't look back once. It wasn't until she was a good ten blocks away that she allowed herself to cry the bitter tears of defeat.


	5. Tears

_DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies, or any of the characters that are in Newsies that might be mentioned in this story, I don't own Bittah, Air, Jade, Skater, Spunk or Rubix, they all own themselves.(Jade is owned by Marbles) I do own all the other characters, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Ruby/Shady, and all the other miscellaneous characters mentioned._

_NOTE This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, please read and review!_

* * *

**_This story is getting closer and closer to the end every time I update, perhaps that's why it takes so long for me to post the new chapters, and why this one is so pitifully short. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it._**

**_Shady_**

* * *

Shady ran into the alley sobbing. "No…no…no!" she sobbed shaking her head and pounding the wall with her fist. "Stop crying you idiot!" she screamed angrily kicking the wall.

Shaking with sobs she sat down against the dirty wall. "Why are you so _stupid_ Ruby? Why couldn't you have just left well enough alone?" she wailed, choking back sobs.

_Why did this have to happen to me? _Shady thought wiping her eyes with the corner of her dirty black shirt. _Why did I have to meddle again? That's my problem…I meddle too much._ Shady kicked at a bottle next to her foot. "Ugh! I can be such an idiot sometimes!"

"Are you OK?" A boy asked stopping and peering into the alley.

"No!" Shady spat glaring. "I mean yes…Just…I, well…" with a sob Shady buried her head in her arms. "Just go away…please." She mumbled into her sleeves not looking up.

"Look…I uh…"

"Please!" Shady looked up at the boy, her face streaked with dirt and tears. "No-one's ever seen me like this and lived…so if I were you I'd leave." She mumbled, banging her head against the wall behind her.

"Hey, you uh, wanna tell me what's wrong?" The boy asked, crouching on the ground next to Shady. "Maybe I could help?" he asked awkwardly patting her arm.

"No." Shady sighed, shrugging the boys hand off. "No one can help me…I've gone too far under."

"You wanna tell me about it?" The boy asked, raising one eyebrow.

Shady sighed and then blurted out her whole story, from her mother's death, to fighting with Oscar and being kicked out of the gang. "And, I…I just don't know what to do now. I gots no place to go and I don't have any money." She said with a sigh holding her hands out palms up. "We always shared our money in the Daggers, I just…"

"It's ok…shush…it'll be ok." He said soothingly stroking Shady's hair, "you did the right thing…I think. Here," the boy reached into his pocket and held out a quarter, "take this, if you're looking for a job, being a newsie ain't all that bad." He gently placed the quarter in Shady's limp hand. "It'll all be ok, you'll see. Everything always--"

"No…" Shady said, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "It won't be ok. But I'm gonna go now. And if you _ever_ mention this conversation to _anyone_." She made a threatening gesture with her right hand. "I'll find you. Mark my words, I'll find you." With a glare Shady darted out of the alley onto the street leaving the boy sitting on the ground looking dazed and confused.

"That was close, too close." Shady sighed a few block away. "Shady, you _must_ keep your guard up. No more outbursts like that. People get themselves killed by doing things like that you know." She scolded herself angrily. "I hope that boy keeps his mouth shut…"

Shady looked down at the quarter in her hand turning it nervously with her fingers. Fiddling with her mother's ring on her left hand she whispered, "Mother, I know you'd want me to stay alive. And I must find your murderer. I swore I would, and I will." Slowly she pocked the coin and walked down the street in search of a place to sleep for the night.


	6. From The Author

_DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies, or any of the characters that are in Newsies that might be mentioned in this story, I don't own Bittah, Air, Jade, Skater, Spunk or Rubix, they all own themselves.(Jade is owned by Marbles) I do own all the other characters, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Ruby/Shady, and all the other miscellaneous characters mentioned._

_NOTE This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, please read and review!_

**Notes from the author**

****

**Ok, so, I've had a few questions, so I'm gonna try to answer them as best I can.**

Elyse(on so, the whole thing is a bit complicated. Deep down inside, Shady is vulnerable, she hides behind a "tough girl" shell to hide how she feels. She didn't really want to join the Silver Daggers at the time, but she had no-where else to turn. All she really truly wants to do is avenge her mother's death, and she thought being a Silver Dagger would help her find the murderer. As to why she didn't have any money, they did split everything, which is fact. But, once Shady was kicked out of the Daggers, that changed, they didn't give her any money when she left, and she had no money that day because she had spent it all at Tibbys.

As to why she would attack Crutchy, but didn't approve of Oscar beating up Tumbler is that she would have given Crutchy a chance, and she(in her mind) had a justifiable reason for attacking Crutchy.(IE, it's her job, she needs to do it in order to surivive)

Cinnamon rule number one.

**Also, a lot of people have been asking me about the rules regarding fighting and such in the Daggers. I have tried time and time again to somehow work the rules into the story, but it just isn't working out, so I'll try to just list them here. Probably if I were a better writer I could fit them into the story, but, as it is, I'm not very good yet. I still have a long way to go, but, enough of my whining…the rules**

**1. The Daggers are not allowed to fight in public places such as a bar, or in the middle of the street at rush hour. They are feared because no-one ever knows when they will attack. If you are attacked, you have no hope of being rescued by anyone because most likely they lured you into an alley in the middle of the night, or into an abandoned warehouse, or some other place where no-one could hear you scream. Fighting should stay on a strictly professional level, fighting for personal reasons was frowned upon.**

**2. Once you're kicked out of the Daggers, you're shunned. No Dagger can talk to, help, or interact with a former Dagger in any way. It takes a lot to be kicked out, so people aren't often kicked out, but when they are, it is for a good reason and they will be royally shunned.**

**3. Every member of the Silver Daggers must get along, no fighting amongst the girls, no back talking, no nothing. Playful fighting is allowed, but not in excess(the fighting of the girls in Chapter 4 was fine, but Jade pulling her dagger on Shady would not be tolerated.) **

**4. In order for a girl to be kicked out, every single member of the Daggers(minus the girl in question) must vote for the girl to be kicked out. Otherwise the girl is merely put on probation.**

**So, in summary, Shady's fighting and killing was fine, as long as she did it where no-one would see/hear her. Also, Shady would have justified her beating up Crutchy because it would have just been doing her job. Shady will no-longer be allowed to talk to her friends in the Daggers now that she is kicked out. A coughcertaincough someone was possible kicked out (full story coming into play soon, I assure you, there is method in my madness) for disobeying rule number 3. And lastly, Shady could have stayed in the gang if she had managed to get even one girl to speak up on her behalf.**

**I hope these things have helped. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep this story pulled together. Your comments help me learn to polish my writing better, and learn that I really need to proofread not for spelling, but for loose ends. Now, on with my continued attempt at story writing.**

**Shady**


	7. Newsies

_DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies, or any of the characters that are in Newsies that might be mentioned in this story, I don't own Bittah, Air, Jade, Skater, Spunk or Rubix, they all own themselves.(Jade is owned by Marbles) I do own all the other characters, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Ruby/Shady, and all the other miscellaneous characters mentioned._

_NOTE This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, please read and review!_

"Give me uh…twenty-five newspapers." Shady mumbled not looking up at the person she was buying papes from.

"Give me twenty-five newspapers _sir._" Oscar's face leered at her through the bars.

"You!" She exclaimed, stepping back. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon." She sneered after taking a moment to compose herself. "S'matter of fact, I thought you might be dead of shame from being beaten by, what was it you called me, oh yes, a _hussy_."

"No such luck." Oscar sniffed haughtily, "Ruby…" he added in a whisper. "So, did your friends kick you out or something?"

"None of your business slime ball!" Shady retorted angrily. "Just give me my stinking newspapers! Wait…how do you know my name." She demanded suspiciously, "the only people who know are..."

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the little _princess_." Jade sneered, bumping into Shady as she made her way into the booth. "Looks like you and I are in the same stew now. Gave you the chuck did they? Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming." Jade laughed as she shook her head, hitting Shady in the face with her hair. "I always said from the start…"

"Yeah, I know what you said!" Shady spat back angrily. "Isn't that why _you_ got kicked out? And besides," she sniffed, "I didn't 'get the chuck' as you put it. I…I…I just wanted to try a different profession if it's all the same to you! I was getting tired of always having to beat people up for money, thought I'd…"

"That's not what Oscar told me." Jade laughed, "He told me that Air had to _drag_ you back to the Daggers. Isn't that right my little snookims?" She said, kissing Oscar on the cheek as he blushed furiously.

"I…well it's not true!" Shady shouted, glaring at Jade and the blushing Oscar. "He's been telling you a lot eh? Having a lot of _intimate _conversations? I never thought you would stoop that low Jade…"

"Hey! What is going on here?" Skittery muttered, craning his neck to see the front of the line. "Why isn't that girl just getting her papes and leaving like everyone else? Huh?" He said, turning to Mush. "Why does she have to hold up the line like this?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Mush said, glancing up at the girl. "Who is that anyway?"

"Beats me…" Jack said, scratching his head. "I thought I knew every news-girl in town, but I don't know her."

"Oh! That's Shady." David said, squinting at the front of the line. "She's one weird girl…"

"You know her?" Crutchy exclaimed turning to David quickly. "How come you've never introduced us?"

"Well, I met her…once…she sort of spilled her life story to me. She's pretty messed up if you ask me." David held up his hands warningly. "Don't ask me for details; you _really_ don't want to know."

"Think she needs some help?" Crutchy wondered aloud, looking worried. "Maybe one of us should go up there and call the Oscar and Jade off of her."

"Nah…" David cautioned shaking his head, "I don't think you want to go up there Crutch. She's pretty scary." But before he had finished his sentence, Crutchy was already making his way to the front of the line.

"Well fine! Who needs your stinkin papes anyway?" Shady roared, glaring at Oscar through the bars. "What are you lookin at ya crip?" She growled, turning to face Crutchy.

"Hi…" he said, smiling warmly despite Shady's insult, "What seems to be the trouble here?"

"Shove off…" Shady grumbled elbowing her way past Crutchy, throwing nasty looks over her shoulder at Oscar and Jade. Her long strides quickly brought her to the street.

"Hey!" Crutchy called hobbling into the street after her, "Were those two not giving you your papes? I can help you if you want….." he stopped, blinking as Shady turned to him glaring fiercely.

"I don't need your help! I don't need any help from anybody you here?" Shady shouted angrily at Crutchy. "I'm not just a poor defenseless girl, I don't need no help from nobody, I can take care of myself just fine!" She turned to face Crutchy, digging in her pocket for something. "And you can give this back to your friend!" she shrieked throwing the quarter hitting Crutchy in the head.

"Woah…Hey, sorry. I didn't mean any offense." Crutchy said, rubbing the spot on his head where the quarter had hit him. "My name's--" he sputtered staring blankly at the spot where the girl had stood just moments before. He looked left and he looked right, but the girl had disappeared.

"My name's Crutchy…and I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world…" He sighed softly as the early morning work crowd engulfed him.


	8. Life

_Alrighty, it's been a while hasn't it dear newsie-dom? I've been on my hiatus for long enough, now I have the long-awaited(or I hope it was) chapter seven! I've been cooking this one for quite a while, so I hope you all like it! I'm truly getting close to the end now though, so it's hard for me to continue writing knowing that it's gotta end… Well, without further ado, chapter seven!_

_Shady_

Shady bolted miserably down the street. After a few blocks she slowed her pace, blending into the crowd of people walking to work.

As she drifted past Irving Hall, a tattered poster caught her eye.

_Wanted_

_Pretty Girls_

_For_

"_Waitressing" Job_

_See Miss._ _Medda Larkson_

_For More Information_

"No…" Shady said, shaking her head as she turned to walk away. "No way am I doing that…" Determined, she turned and walked away from the building. Wringing her hands nervously, Shady turned back and took a second look at the bottom of the poster.

_$2 A Week, Plus Tips_

_Room And Board Included_

"Two whole dollars…" Shady sighed, slowly tracing over the number with her finger. She stared at the poster for a few more minutes then turned and walked slowly down the street.

"Come now, don't cry dear, the customers don't like the girls who cry." Medda said cheerfully, reaching over and wiping a tear from Shady's cheek. "The doors open at five o'clock, so you'd better hurry up."

Shady nodded solemnly. "I'll be out in a minute Miss Larkson…" she said as Medda left the room.

Angrily Shady wiped away the tears streaming out of her eyes. She turned to survey her appearance in the elegant but dirty wash-room mirror. The girl reflected in the mirror looked nothing like the strong confident girl who had beaten up Oscar two months before. Shady winced as she swiped blush over the large purple bruise on her right cheek.

Slowly Shady moved her hands up to cover the low-neckline of her dress. She bit her lip trying to stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes.

"Are you coming dear?" Medda's voice floated through the wash-room door. "Two minutes till you're on!"

Shady took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt. "I'm coming Medda…"

"Yeah baby!" "Sing us a song doll-face!"

Shady stepped onto the stage, holding her head up confidently despite the audience's jeers and cat-calls. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing:

"_I will sing you a song,  
And it won't be very long,  
'Bout a maiden sweet,  
And she never would do wrong,  
Ev'ryone said she was pretty,  
She was not long in the city,  
All alone, oh, what a pity,  
Poor little maid"_

Shady's voice floated through the building as she sang loudly and clearly. She moved across the stage smoothly, singing with all her might, loosing her sorrow as she was caught up in the story of the poor little maid.

"Hey! Hey! Remember me? The boy from the distribution building?" Crutchy hobbled to the edge of the stage and looked up at Shady happily. "I was wondering where you'd gone, maybe we could have a drink after you're…"

Shady turned away quickly pretending she didn't notice the boy. Her voice wavered as she finished the last verse of the song:

"_She was engaged,  
As a picture for to pose,  
To appear each night,  
In abbreviated clothes,  
All the dudes were in a flurry,  
For to catch her they did hurry,  
One who caught her now is sorry,  
Poor little maid."_

The audience applauded and cat-called as Shady rushed off the stage sobbing to her hands.

"Come on dear…you have to come out of there sometime!" Medda called gently, knocking on the wash-room door.

"Yes I can!" Shady sobbed from behind the door. "I'm not going back out there! Not now, not…not…ever…" she choked through large wet sobs.

Medda tapped her foot and her forehead wrinkled with concern. "You have to come out sometime, I can give you a little bit of time off, but if you don't work, I can't keep you here, and you'll have to go back to the streets. I don't want to have to do that…" Medda sighed and ran her hand over her hair distractedly. "I'll give you five minutes, then I want you in the bar, entertaining the customers."

Shady sat against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. Tears ran down her face streaking her make-up but she didn't care.

"I can't go back there…I can't…I can't…" She sobbed quietly to herself rocking back and forth. She stifled a sob as she stood up slowly and again surveyed herself in the dirty mirror.

"How much longer can you do this?" She asked her reflection as she reached for the pot of blush, "Why don't you just run away…" she bit her lip as she re-covered her bruises with colour.

"Why did you have to kill my mother!" Shady screamed throwing the pot at the mirror. She stood there bristling with rage as the glass shattered all over the floor. "Why…?"

"Are you all right in there dear? I heard something shatter…" Medda was back, "Are you ready to come back out now?"

"Yes ma'am…Everything's fine…" Shady said softly picking a few shards of glass off of her dress. "I'm coming."


	9. Lovestruck

**Wow...It sure has been a while since I last updated! I almost forgot I had this story started. But here I am, once again updating with a pitifully short chapter. I sure hope I didn't lose my audience on my hiatus!**

**Shady**

_DISCLAIMER I don't own Newsies, or any of the characters that are in Newsies that might be mentioned in this story, I don't own Bittah, Air, Jade, Skater, Spunk or Rubix, they all own themselves.(Jade is owned by Marbles) I do own all the other characters, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Ruby/Shady, and all the other miscellaneous characters mentioned._

"Hey baby...How much to get some time alone with you?"

Shady turned around coyly. "Well, that-" her eyes widened as she recognized Oscar and his brother Morris, it had been 2, maybe 3 months since the incident at the news stand. "YOU!" she gasped angrily, "Nuh-uh." She shook her head. "Not you, not your little friend here," Shady gestured towards Morris. "Not for all the money in the world."

Oscar opened his mouth to reply but Morris cut him off. "Little friend? I could take you any day sister." He ground his right fist inside his left hand.

"Psh." Shady muttered, as she turned and continued walking through the bar. "I'd like to see you try you great lump." She tossed her hair and sized Morris up slyly. "I don't fight featherweights any more...but I suppose in your case I could make an exception."

"Why I outta-" Morris jumped up from his barstool and managed to take two steps towards Shady before Oscar restrained him.

"Cool it pal." Oscar whispered. "We'll get her later." Morris shrugged Oscar's arm off of his shoulder as Oscar pulled him towards the door.

Shady laughed lightly as she took a sip of beer. "Good thing you've got Oscar here to protect you or I'd have whipped your sorry rear end..."

"Oy, Crutchy! Hello? Earth to Crutchy," Mush waved his hand in front of Crutchy's face then stepped back and pursed his lips. "What is going on in that tiny brain of yours?" He demanded, knocking Crutchy on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

Crutchy rubbed his head. "Yow, what'cha have to do that for?"

"You thinking about _her_ again?" Mush teased. "Daydreaming about her _firery red hair_ and eyes like the rain and the grass at the same time?" He biffed Crutchy's hat down over his eyes. "The one you talk about in your _sleep_..."

Crutchy blushed as he yanked his hat back up. "Aw come off it..." He muttered hobbling down the street. "Get yer papes here! Just one penny!"

"Oh, you know I'se just foolin' with you." Mush sighed, jogging over to Crutchy. "If you really like her so much, why don't you just ask her out?"

"Oh, and get rejected and end up like you?"

Mush pounded his fist over his heart. "Ouch, that was a low blow buddy," he said dramatically. "And for your information, she didn't say no...she just said—" he paused for dramatic effect, "She 'wasn't ready to settle down yet'."

"Well that's what you get for asking out a—look! There she is!" Crutchy gasped ducking behind Mush.

Shady shivered as she stepped out of Irving Hall. Her bright red hair whipped around her face as she braced herself against the blustery New York winds. "Of all the days you couldda taken off," she muttered, as she scanned the horizon. She laughed lightly as she noticed a boy with a crutch struggling to conceal himself behind another boy. She laughed as the boy squeaked and fell over.

Shady's stomach growled loudly. "Oh yes, that's what I was doing," she tore her gaze away from the crip and his friend. "Breakfast...That's what I need..."

Mush doubled over laughing, "Ah-ha-ha-ha! Why'd you fall down like that Crutch? You look soooo stupid! Even your girlfriend laughed at you!"

"Is she gone?" Crutchy asked, struggling back to his feet.

"Yea-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Mush giggled, helping Crutchy to his feet. "She-she, ha-ha-ha, she's headed to Tibbs-Tib-ha-ha-ha! Tibbys, I think." Mush wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "Oh man...that was so _funny!_"

Crutchy glared as Mush for a second, then turned to watch Shady's figure turning at the end of the street. "She eats at Tibbys too..." He sighed dreamily.

Mush clapped his hand on Crutchy's shoulder. "You are so love-struck it's not even," he laughed, "Actually, it IS funny!"

"Oh shaddup..."


	10. Bullseye

"Oh Crutchy, you can't even be serious..." Sarah sighed, peering through the front window of Tibbys. "She looks like a trout...and she dresses like...like..."

"Like what?" Crutchy demanded glaring at Sarah.

Sarah put her left hand on her hip and pushed her bottom lip out pouting. "You're not going to make me say it are you?" Crutchy frowned and tapped his foot. "Alright, alright, she...she dresses like one of Medda's trollops!"

Crutchy pursed his lips and spoke slowly. "Well, that's probably because...well...she...is."

"What?!" Sarah brought a delicate hand up to cover her mouth as she gasped in horror.

"It's true. Well, I mean, that's not how I _met_ her of course!" Crutchy stammered, suddenly realizing why Sarah was so shocked. "No, she came through the pape line once...Wow."

"But, but, she's still..." Sarah continued staring at Crutchy horrified.

"And the way she spoke..."

"I can't believe you Crutchy, I thought you were better than-"

"The way she said 'Get away from me ya crip,' it was beautiful..."

"That, I thought you had some respect for yourself!"

Crutchy turned to Sarah, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Just look at her, she's a regular cheap dirty whor—"

Shady slammed the door loudly, causing the cheap brass bell on the handle to jingle. She turned to Sarah glaring, "I'll have you know Miss. Pansy face, I used to be much more than this. I would pound you to bits except that I don't want pansy on my hands." Turning sharply on her heel, she stomped away calling over her shoulder, "And for your information, I'm no more of a whore than you are."

"That's the last time I ask for your opinion on girls." Crutchy grumbled, hobbling off in the other direction.

Shady ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not paying attention to where she was going. She pushed her way past the street merchants peddling their wares, not stopping even when she overturned a cart filled with chickens. She her hands over her tear-streaked face as the chickens burst out of their cages and flew in all directions. The owner cursed her loudly as she kept running.

"Dear God..." She gasped as her knees buckled and she collapsed against a building. She looked up and surveyed her surroundings. Somehow she'd managed to run back home. Her eyes overflowed with tears as she gazed at the dirty and broken shutters, the crumbling brick steps and the crooked "For Rent" sign that had been put up shortly after they found her mother's body.

Her hands shook as she grabbed the windowsill and pulled herself back up. It had been years since she last visited, but the outside didn't look much different than it had on the day that...She shook her head violently to blot out the memories.

"Forget it Ruby," she murmured, "she's dead...she's not coming back." Shady furiously wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "I wonder..." Slowly, as if in a dream, she walked up the front steps. Her extended hand trembled as she grasped the door-knob and turned it slowly. The door creaked and a cloud of dust puffed out, coating Shady's dress and hair. Heart pounding, Shady stuck her head in, except for a thick layer of dust, the house was exactly as she left it. An inch of dust muffled her footsteps as she made her way slowly towards the kitchen.

The door was open and she could see faint streaks of blood under the dust, a silent but powerful memorial to her mother. Unbidden, hot tears filled her eyes once again. "Mother..." She whispered softly.

"You there! What do you think you're doing! This is private property it is!"

Shady whirled around to see a police officer standing on the front step, a look of disgust plastered on his face. She let out a muffled shriek as she bolted out the back door.

After running for several minutes she hazarded a glance behind her to see if the cop was still following her. "Phew...I think I los—"

Shady grunted as she looked down at the boy she'd run into while her head was turned. "Watch where you're going little guy."

"No! No! Let me go! I don't have any money for you!" The boy pummeled Shady with tiny fists.

"Woah, woah, woah, kiddo. I'm not gonna hurtcha." Shady let go of the boy, and patted him gently on the head. "What's your name kid?"

"Buh-buh..." The boy stuttered sticking his hand out cautiously, "Bullseye...at least that's what the b-b-boys call me."

Instead of listening Shady stared at the boy's outstretched hand. "Wh-where did you get that ring..." She gasped, self consciously fingering the emerald ring hanging around her own neck.

"I...I..." the boy drew his hand back quickly. "I snitched it off of my pa a'fore I left home..."

"Did he have green eyes and a big bushy beard?" She gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Well uh..." The boy looked at Shady quizzically. "How do you-"

Shady took the boy by the shoulders and shook him, "Is your last name Jones?!"

"Oww...You're hurting me!" The boy squealed, struggling to free himself from Shady's iron grip. His eyes widened, "Have you been _stalking_ me?"

Shady let go of the boy with a sob. She leaned against the wall, her head buried in her hands. "No...I'm..." She looked up at the boy, a smile trembling on her lips. "Your sister."


End file.
